


The Shadows

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boyfriends, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Remus is just about to go up the stairs, when two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into the shadows.“What are…,” he begins, but when he feels the warm breath on the back of his neck, he can’t help but laugh. “Sirius?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge](https://wolfstarwritingchallenges.tumblr.com/post/634830567445233664/monthly-wolfstar-drabble-challenge), using the prompt 'shadows'.

Remus is just about to go up the stairs, when two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into the shadows.

“What are…,” he begins, but when he feels the warm breath on the back of his neck – then a soft kiss – he can’t help but laugh. “Sirius?”

“Who else?” Sirius laughs, when his boyfriend turns around in his arms. “Unless you’ve got another boyfriend I don’t know about it?”

“Maybe…”

“Oh?” Sirius raises an eyebrow, “Do I know him?”

“I was just on my way to see him, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Sirius laughs, seeing right through his boyfriend’s lies. “Guess I’ll have to give you a reason to make you want to stay here with me then, don’t I?”

“Stay here? Where everyone can see?” Remus asks, as Sirius pulls him closer, his lips on his neck. “We’ll get expelled.”

“So? It’ll be worth it.” Sirius grins. “Besides, no one can see us here.”

Remus is about to object, but his boyfriend begins to kiss him again as he pulls him deeper into the shadows. For just a moment the outside world gets drowned out and it’s just the two of them. For just a moment – hidden away in the shadows - they can pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
